larryboyfandomcom-20200215-history
LarryBoy
"Danger lurks in the Big City! Disaster waits in every dark alley! Terror behind every park bench! The world needs a hero! But not just an ordinary hero, no! A special hero! A super hero! I am that hero! They call me, LarryBoy! Wherever there is trouble, I'll be there! Whenever a helpless vegetable calls out, I will answer, evil-doers, beware! You are no match the awesome power of LarryBoy and his super suction ears!" LarryBoy's introduction speech. LarryBoy is a superhero in the Larryboy Film Series, the alter-ego of Larry the Cucumber and the films' main protagonist (Aside from maybe Junior). He wears a purple mask with plungers on the side, as well as a purple and yellow super-suit and a radio belt with the letters 'LB' on the yellow buckle. In the 2D animated series, he also wears a purple cape, which was again featured in the LarryBoy and the Bad Apple video game, and the book LarryBoy in Tip Top Cape Shape! As a Citizen Larry the Cucumber is a brave, semi-clueless vegetable. He is a billionare. He tries to do what he can for his city, even if that means stopping a monster rampage on Bumblyburg or giving up all the chocolate he loves to stop the Bad Apple. He also came up with a bad idea to jump out of an airplane. The Fib saw his chance and caught him. Fib squeezed LarryBoy until his plunger popped out. Birth of that Hero LarryBoy made his first appearance in Dave and the Giant Pickle. During the film, Larry wasn't feeling special about himself so he created a super hero outfit for himself that he dawned so he put on his costume and dubed himself as "Larry-Boy." As he was showing off, LarryBoy got himself stuck on a prop of a building and was stuck untill Bob the Tomato came along and his plunger gave up its strength. After Larry told Bob his problem, he tells Dave and the Giant Pickle and told Larry that it is okay for him to be "Larry-Boy" if he is proud of the way he is. After Bob left, LarryBoy showed off again and got himself stuck on the camera throughout the end credits untill his plunger gave in again. Understanding he can still pretend to be a super hero, LarryBoy made his first super hero film LarryBoy! And the Fib from Outer Space! in 1997 and appeared again in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed in 1999. LarryBoy appeared on one of the new countertop kitchen segments for Jonah Sing Along Songs and More!, and was the star of his own cartoon adventures, and did not appear again until LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (although was spotted at the end of Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler and appears in the "outtakes" of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie). LarryBoy did appear in the Veggie Video "Bob Lends a Helping Hand," and afterwards he returned in The League of Incredible Vegetables. Trivia * LarryBoy's vehicle is the LarryMobile, which was designed by Big Idea artist, Joseph Holch, to look like himself. It can fly, drill through the ground, and serve as a submarine (LarryBoy's Cartoon Adventures Book series). Revealed in his Chapter Books, it can also be a snow-mobile. He also had a LarryCopter in The League of Incredible Vegetables. * In Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! he suffered pain by Fib squeezing him until his plunger popped out. * LarryBoy has his own video game for Playstation 2 and Game Boy Advanced based off of LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. * Larry Boy's first appearance was in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" * LarryBoy's temptation is chocolate. * LarryBoy's favorite superhero is the Green Lantern; he's super and green. (even though on his interviews *voiced by Mike Nawrocki* he says it is a tie between Batman and Spiderman) * LarryBoy's greatest fear is popping balloons, according to him, it was from his 5th birthday. * While LarryBoy is the town's superhero, he has only saved the day in one of his four 3-D movies. * In the game,Larryboy used what he calls the S.M.A.R.T cape.Which somehow changes the cell structure of his DNA.Allowing him to change into different items to solve problems at hand.What he turned into the most was an invincible solid steel statue of himself.Which he used often as as a heavyweight to pressure items and force down controls.He also used the S.M.A.R.T cape to turn himself into raw energy.When he did this he yelled 'Electricity!'.And he used it mostly to cause power-surges and energize dead computers and such.However he has yet to use his S.M.A.R.T Cape again.But Big Idea has yet to say he couldn't bring it out in a normal Larryboy Episode Gallery LarryBoy7.JPG|The Evolution of LarryBoy Larryboy_013.jpg|LarryBoy in the LarryBoy and the Bad Apple PS2 game Image:Larryboy1st.jpg|Larry-Boy's First Appearance. Image:LB13_(LBATF_Larryboy).jpg|Larry-Boy, as seen in Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! Image:LB14_(LBATRW_LarryBoy).jpg|LarryBoy, as seen in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed. LB19 (Cartoon).JPG|LarryBoy, As Seen In The Cartoon Adventures. Image:LB1.jpg|LarryBoy, as seen in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. LIV LarryBoy2.jpg |LarryBoy, as seen in The League of Incredible Vegetables. Image: LarryBoyInTheHouse1.jpg |LarryBoy, Concept for VeggieTales In The House. Image: LB_vt_in_the_house.png|LarryBoy as he appears in VeggieTales in the House. Larryboy_model_sheet_1.jpg|LarryBoy's Catoon Adventure Poses concept Larryboy_model_sheet_2.jpg Through_his_eyea.jpg|The Larry-Signal reflection on LarryBoy's eyes Larryboy49.jpg LarryboyNight.jpg Fib_Squiezing_LarryBoy.jpg|Fib Squeezing Him Missing_One.jpg|LarryBoy missing one of his ears Belt_Buckle.jpg|LarryBoy up to his waist in Fib's Mouth Hurt_but_Happy.jpg|"Oh...hey, Alfred!" 74014_174726525886895_769754_n.jpg|"Beautiful Chocolate!" So_Good.jpg|"Mmm..." Oh_Joy.jpg|"...chocolate!" Frozen Eyballs.jpg|"My Eyeballs Are Frozen!!!" Larryboy & Archibald.jpg|LarryBoy & Alfred at the LarryCave LIV SG YourSurrounded.jpg|"You're surrounded! Well, actually I am, but you get the point." LIV SG LeagueLooksOn.jpg|"Dude, he ate our cake." LIV SG Leagueinvehicles.jpg LIV SG LeagueFrozen.jpg LIV SG LBandBob.jpg LIV SG BoblooksatLB.jpg|"Thingamabob, use the Thingamaboard!" LB (TheLarrySuit).jpg|LarryBoy's Costume Larry-Boy 7.jpg|Classic LarryBoy Larry-boy 3.jpg|"If any more space aliens want to fall into Bumblyburg I'm ready for you too."|link=Larry-Boy 1099_10151239218210491_1047878674_n.jpg 227593 10151090202243520 1860456746 n.jpg 251222 433129536744152 323016213 n.jpg 544741 10151280810940491 1218283614 n.jpg 60339 10151271410395491 1766367917 n.jpg Larryboy2.gif Larryboy.gif It's apple picking time!.gif Bad apple and larryboy in chocolate room.gif Larryboy and petunia.gif Scene53761.jpg Scene34421.jpg Scene07221.jpg Scene55421.jpg Scene34721.jpg Tumblr moo5p5NZmC1rmjcz3o1 250.gif|lb and archie Scene50361.jpg Vogue and larryboy in highheel mobile.jpg Poor larry-boy.jpg|LarryBoy fears balloons popping Scene58741.jpg Scene58981.jpg Scene59581.jpg Scene58681.jpg Scene34421.jpg 932577 20060510 screen020.jpg Video Links *LarryBoy Website *Offical Website Category:Heroes Category:Citizens Category:Male